A Guy Named Phantom (Part 2)
|image = File:Nightcourtseason9-2.jpg|250px |caption = Dan, as he reveals himself as "The Phantom" to Christine, who he "holds hostage" in the basement area of the courthouse, in trying to vindicate himself, and find the real culprit, in " ", the second part of the Season 1 opening episode arc. |series = Night Court |season = 9 |episode = 2 |overall = 173 |network = NBC-TV / United States |production = 187232 |imdb = tt0660575 |airdate = September 25, 1991 |writer = Chris Cluess & Stu Kreisman |director = Jim Drake |guests = William Utay Gilbert Gottfried Joleen Lutz Raye Birk Mike Finneran Derek Zemrak Dorothy Andrews |previous = "A Guy Named Phantom (Part 1)" (Season 9 premiere) |next = "My Life as a Dog Lawyer" }} was the second episode Season 9 of Night Court; it was also the conclusion of a two-episode story arc, and also the 173rd episode in the series. Written by Chris Cluess with Stu Kreisman. The episode was directed by Jim Drake, originally aired on NBC-TV, September 25, 1991. Synopsis While Harry and Christine try to sort out their feelings about each other, Dan, posing in disguise as "The Phantom", kidnaps her. Plot Summary In Part 2 of the Season 9 premiere story arc, Harry masks his love for Christine, all of a sudden, disappears before Harry tells her how he feels; the search is on for Dan, who's revealed as the phantom. (ala a sendup of "The Phantom of the Opera") Dan, while trying to vindicate himself and "rid the court of evildoers", and hopefully find and "unmask" the real culprit, "holds Christine hostage" in the basement area beneath the courthouse and above the subway station, this on the eve of the big courthouse costume ball, as a second phantom, who turns out to be Will Sanders, Phil's brother, confesses to all that he's the culprit who stole the money from the Phil Foundation, as Dan refuses to press charges, as Will becomes his new valet/financial advisor, just as Det. Frank Pepitone (Raye Birk), was about to arrest Dan for the theft of the money. Did You Know? Trivia At the end of this episode Dan is playing the accordion slowly. The song he is playing is the old WW2 comedy song "Mairzy Doats". Connections ;References *''The Phantom of the Opera''' (1925 film) - Dan acts as "The Phantom" ;Features *''A Guy Named Phantom (Part 1)'' - Clips from the previous episode shown as a prologue. Cast (in credits order) Starring *Harry Anderson as Harold T. Stone *Charles Robinson as Mac Robinson *John Larroquette as Dan Fielding *Markie Post as Christine Sullivan *Richard Moll as Bull Shannon *Marsha Warfield as Roz Russell Guest stars/Recurring charactes/cast *William Utay as Will Sanders, Phil's brothr (as Will Utay) *Gilbert Gottfried as Oscar Brown *Joleen Lutz as Lisette Hocheiser *Raye Birk as Detective Frank Pepitone *Mike Finneran as Art Fensterman *Dorothy Andrews as Cashier (uncredited) *Derek Zemrak as Jury Member (uncredited) Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes